everasquestfandomcom-20200213-history
The First War
Most of the conflicts on Everas actually shaped the world into what we see today. In fact, the dragonborns and elves were highly combative before they discovered the environments in which they thrived in. But the most important war that started it all, was the War of Chernabog. Oknos was very tired of his new world and wanted to eradicate it and start fresh but his powers alone could not make this possible. Summoning a great beast from the depths of the Neverplane, he commanded it to wipe out all life across the realm. The inhabitants called it Chernabog. The creature would destroy anything in its path, causing mass panic and hysteria across the earth. Yuna, terrified for her people and at the evil actions of her lover, gathered a select team of individuals to figure out a way to stop Grizzletok. On this council, there was a dragonborn named Urik, a merfolk named Treva, and an elf named Walinda that were the closest to Yuna and she granted them abilities to perform various forms of magic and allowed Treva to walk on land with a set of legs. Yuna asked them to find a creature who lived in the forest with a horn-shaped like a cyclone, shave it off, and bring it back to her in due haste. The three set off immediately to find the creature. Along their journey, they saw the horrors of Grizzeltok. The great beast burned down settlements, ripped apart families, and left a path of destruction in its wake. They came across little wisps of light that danced around villages of the dead and soon came to realize, theses were spirits, left behind by those who were killed by Chernabog. Treva, who was a very religious woman and prayed to the gods closely followed the way these spirits moved and sent them along to the afterlife after a dance that she performed. This was the first instance of the deliverance ritual that would be practiced by Yunites in the following years to come. Upon finding the beast with the cyclone horn, the three of them returned it to Yuna on the top of Bald Mountain where she would use the horn to siphon her heart to use it’s magic and put Grizzeltok into a deep slumber, never to be awakened again. Since Yuna did not believe in death, she felt that this sleep would be a fate worse that death. When Oknos got word of this, he confronted Yuna, but she was too smart for him. She used the horn and took Oknos’ heart from him, but she knew that an everlasting sleep would not work, so she imprisoned him in the Neverplane, knowing that he could never escape that plane without his heart intact. This action weakened Yuna and she knew that her time on Everas was fading. In her stead, the three heroes buried her material body in the deepest part of the forest next to a small spring with the horn that held Oknos’ heart and finally put her body to rest. From her grave, the Elder Tree grew. It kept growing until its roots stretched across the land, uniting it all in the center. This tree would then be the birthplace of the next generation of people: humans, halflings, dwarves, and gnomes. Over the next century, the new children explored and cultivated the land, making it their own. But this also gave time for Oknos to plot and plot he did.